ANotSoLoveyLoveSong
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Just some sappy Glee. Q/P R/F B/S M/M K/OC Loads of songs. Loads of love. Lots of sappy love. R&R?


**Glee story. My first oneeee. Nomitys.**

**Lately I've been in a really lovey mood. It might be because I _might_ be in love. Maybe. It's very posssible.**

**and so came this story.**

**

* * *

**Will Schuester walked into the choir room for Glee practice on a Monday afternoon. He was proud when he saw everyone was already there. They had come a long way since their failure at Regionals. A lot had changed. Rachel and Finn were together... Again. Apparently, he had, finally, admitted his love for her, or something. Quinn and Puck were attempting to date, and Santana wasn't as pissed as you would expect. Actually, it seemed like something was going on with her and Britney. Artie and Tina are still dating. Mercedez and Mike are together. Matt moved. And Kurt was... sad.

"Alright guy! I have your assignment for the week," the chattering stopped as everyone turned to Mr. Schue. "Everyone has to present in front of the class." Groans, a few happy looks... or one? "You need to find a love song." The previously distressed faces were now brightened. The expected it to be simple. "That doesn't mean find a song that just comes out and says "I love you" over and over again. It's allowed to say "I love you", but that can't be the whole song. It just has to be the theme." There were a few confused looks.

Rachel, as always, saved the day. "He means to get a song that has the meaning of "I love you" in it."

"OH! I get it!" Britney said in her average dumb-blond way.

"So! Get thinking!" Mr. Schue said, plopping down on the piano stool.

* * *

Rachel Berry was ecstatic, to say the least. She loved love songs. Any type of them.

"You got anything, Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel was drawing a blank. For once, she couldn't think of a song.

Despite that, she nodded.

"Me too! I was really shocked that I was able to think of one so quickly... I just thought of this one song that Kurt made me listen to and BAM! I had it."

"I'm positive you'll do amazing," Rachel said racking her brain for a good song.

Aha, she thought.

She knew exactly what to do.

* * *

No one knew it, but Kurt had a secret love. Emphasis on _had_. Over the summer, he had met a guy. Liam. Liam was sweet, and he liked Kurt. He had stunning blue eyes, long black hair, muscles. Anyone's dream guy.

But Liam left. He had a job. An actor in an upcoming film. And he left Kurt. Alone and in love.

* * *

Britney fiddled with her fingers and watched Santana file her nails. She wanted to sing a song to her, but she didn't know any good ones. A thing had spiked up between them and one thing led to another. After that, Santana refused to talk to her. She was hurt.

And she wanted her friend back.

* * *

*Next Day*

Tuesday afternoon Glee club started off much like and other Tuesday. Kurt, Rachel and Finn stood in front of Mr. Schue.

"Sir, I'd like to go first, today," Finn said.

Mr. Schue was surprised. "Alright."

"If possible, I'd like to go after him," said Kurt.

Rachel sighed, "I guess I''ll go last."

Mr. Schue chuckled. "That's the spirit guys!"

Everyone else filed in.

"Alright, Finn. Come on up." Finn shuffled to the front. He had a small half smile on his face.

"So, I, uh... I picked this song because, well, Rachel and I have been going through some tough times... And, uh... Yeah." Everyone chuckles at his awkwardness.

_I like you. _  
_ Girl you don't got nothin to prove to me _  
_ I know that times have been rough _  
_ For the both of us _  
_ But I'l pray for a change _  
_ You see this world has lots to offer _  
_ But in time it will go dark _  
_ And if this love is what we see it is _  
_ I'm sure we will go far _  
_ And with a girl as sweet as you _  
_ There's not much else I can do _  
_ But fall for you _  
_ You know that I'm a wreck _  
_ And you know I can't breathe _  
_ At the edge of my seat with each word _  
_ As months turn into years _  
_ Just know that I will wait here for you _  
_ Cause I prayed for a change _  
_ You see this world has lots to offer _  
_ But in time it will go dark _  
_ And if this love is what we see it is _  
_ I'm sure we will go far _  
_ And with a girl as sweet as you _  
_ There's not much else I can do _  
_ But fall for you _  
_ For you [X3]_  
_ This world has lots to offer _  
_ But in time it will go dark _  
_ And if this love is what we see it is _  
_ I'm sure we will go far _  
_ And with a girl as sweet as you _  
_ There's not much else I can do _  
_ But fall for you_

Finn's rough voice fit perfectly with the soft beat of the guitar. Rachel squealed and launched herself at Finn. "That was sooooo cute!" She pecked his face with kisses until Mr. Schue settled them down and got them in their seats_._

"Okay. Kurt, your turn."

Kurt stood, his sequined outfit bounced off the lighting.

"Well, this summer... I kinda had a thing with this guy.. And he left to be in a movie..."

Kurt snapped his fingers for the guitar to start.

A soft plucking started.

_Think of me when you're out_  
_ When you're out there_  
_ I'll beg you nice from my knees_  
_ And when the world treats you way too fairly_  
_ Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

The song fit his voice perfectly.

_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_

A beat from the drums started.

_ I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_  
_ And fall asleep on the couch_  
_ Wake up early, the black and white re-runs_  
_ That escape from my mouth, oh_

_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_

_ I could follow you to the beginning_  
_ Just to relive the start_  
_ Maybe then we'd remember to slow down_  
_ At all of our favorite parts_

_ All I wanted was you_

_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_  
_ All I wanted was you_

Everyone applauded. The song was perfect for Kurt. He hit all the right notes and everyone could hear the passion in his voice.

Rachel stood, still clapping. "That was beautiful, Kurt." She beamed at him.

"Okay, so this normally isn't my type of song, but I thought I should try it."

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_  
_ That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_ Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_ Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_ We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_ I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
_ Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_ This time I will be listening._

Puck started singing back up.

_ Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_ We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_ My heart is yours_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_ My heart is yours_  
_ (My heart, it beats for you)_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_  
_ My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
_ My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_ (Please don't go, please don't fade away) _  
_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

Her voice faded. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Thank you." She sat down next to Finn hugging him around the waist.

Puck suddenly stood. He was tired of people thinking he didn't pull his weight in Glee.

"Mr. Schue. I have a song... For Quinn." He turned to the club. "I know I'm not the best boyfriend... I know we're tight on money... And well, listen to the song."

Puck sat down and picked up a guitar.

_(1, 2, 1, 2, yeah!)_

_ A poor man would kill for the bank,_  
_ But a rich man would die for it._  
_ If that's the case,_  
_ When I'm runnin' this race._  
_ It's the last place I waste time._

_ 'Cause see, time is money and money brings time,_  
_ But you can buy yourself a new girlfriend._  
_ She'll be a cold heart woman with a greedy eye_  
_ Waitin' for your old ass to die._

_ I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of girl._  
_ You never cared about my empty piggy bank,_  
_ Or the things that we could never do._  
_ Uh-huh._

_ So give to the poor and pray for the rich,_  
_ 'Cause you never know when your heart's gonna quit._  
_ If you're working for a paycheck, you better cash in,_  
_ 'Cause life's to short to never have lived._

_ And I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of girl._  
_ You never cared about my empty piggy bank,_  
_ Or the things that we could never do._  
_ Uh-huh._

_ See, I've been working my whole life,_  
_ Tryin' to prove the pissy people wrong._  
_ That you can earn an honest living with an old guitar_  
_ And a couple old-fashioned songs._

_ I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of girl._  
_ You never cared about my empty piggy bank,_  
_ Or the things that we could never do._  
_ Uh-huh. _

Quinn grinned and the bell rang.

* * *

**What do you want everyone else to sing?**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
